


Green Eyes

by wanderingsoul



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depressed Louis, Fluff, Free Verse, Homophobia, M/M, also a bit of, if u squint, louis really likes the sun, maybe a bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsoul/pseuds/wanderingsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is sad and lonely, but that doesn't matter because he has his sun. One day Harry comes into his life, and suddenly he may have found his new sun.</p>
<p>(i just realize people may think this will have ""sunshine"" in it a lot no it doesnt)</p>
<p>this is very unedited.</p>
<p>this was basically me trying to write something angsty, but i got frustrated and it turned into free verse.</p>
<p>Title is stolen from Coldplay - Green Eyes the lyrics are something i tried to keep in mind..that song just reminds me of louis and harry idk.</p>
<p>All mistakes are all my own, didnt proof im too tired and wanted to get this up</p>
<p>i dont own anyone / know anyone mentioned in this all fiction woohoo</p>
<p>i really hope you like it :D<br/>- Rachel // @xylotoliam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes

 

louis loved the sun

it was always there

watching

kind of like himself

no one noticed

the blue eyed man

with the sad eyes

except for the sun

they had quite the relationship, louis liked to think

 

the sun

was always a big bright yellow ball

sitting in the sky

louis loved that the sun was

the  color yellow

it reminded him of happiness

and it was hard to come by these days for most people

including louis

but who needed happiness

when you can look at the yellow sun

 

louis especially loved the sun because 

day after day louis would go inside

and see the marks that the sun gave him

as if he/she were claiming louis as his

he likes the thought of being someones

 

louis was never this lonely

he used to live at home

with mum, and his sisters

but then Jeff came and everyone was so happy

except louis

then louis came out and then he too was happy

except Jeff

then he turned 18

and was kicked out of his own home

(he doesnt like to dwell on it because he still has the sun to look at and thats the only thing that matters to anymore)

 

so louis moved to the bay

where the birds chirped 

and the sun shone

and louis thought 

_maybe ill finally have a reason to be happy, here_

he was wrong

 

and louis never really could figure out

when he became this sad

this desperate to feel anything

so if he sits outside just a little longer

for his sun to mark him up just a little more

well thats his business

 

one day

during louis usual time with the sun

he spots a curly haired boy

or man

(he was too far away too tell)

on his little corner of the beach

he seems to be doing the same thing louis is

sitting

watching

perhaps waiting

 

It isnt until

louis feels a warm body

sit next to him

when he realizes the boy

has made his way up the patch of sand

and up on louis lawn

 

louis learns the boys name is harry

he too just moved here

he lives down the road

Harry says,

_"I like the quiet down here...its nice, kind of like you"_

Louis decides he likes harry

he wants him to stay

 

Harry is the first person in louis life

besides the sun

in awhile

louis wants to keep harry for a long time

he hopes harry is okay with that

 

as louis and harrys friendship seems to grow

so do louis feelings for harry

and so does the feeling deep inside of louis mind

that is constantly saying

_this is a bad idea louis_

but he cannot bring himself to listen

 

one day,

he finds himself starring at harrys 

lips 

rather than his

eyes

his beautiful green eyes

while hes speaking

and in that moment

he finds himself moving in

_closer_

_closer_

_closer_

until he touched the lips that he had longed to taste

many nights before

 

at first

he hears his mind scream

_what are you doing?! are you crazy?!_

but then his heart tells him

_look_

_hes kissing you back_

and if louis goes to bed that night

with a new boyfriend in his life

and hope in his heart

he thinks to himself

_i wonder if this is what happiness feels like_

 

turns out louis was wrong

happiness is harry kissing louis' saddness away

day after wretched day

it is harry

taking care of louis in ever yway possible

even if louis does find himself complaining

it is the 

3am movie marathons

and 12pm cupcake wars

it is harry

taking the pain away

 

happiness is now harrys eyes

no longer the sun

he now finds himself starring into harrys eyes

and not the sun

starring into the green iris' 

that he had learned to love so much

 

harry has brought so much

warmth, love and happiness into louis' life

he thinks he found his own, new sun

a sun that he could hold

a sun that's own light

could never

burn out.

 

*

 

_The green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you_

_And how could anybody deny you_

_I came here with a load_

_And it feels so much lighter now I met you_

_And honey you should know_

_That I could never go on without you_

_Green Eyes_


End file.
